


20 драбблов на фразу "Заждался меня". Фандом "Белый Крест".

by RkuHeko



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Action, Angst, Crossover, Deathfic, Domestic Discipline, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Genderswitch, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, OOC, PWP, Rating: NC17, Rating: PG13, Ratings: PG, Smarm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 драбблов на фразу "Заждался меня". Рейтинги и пейринги разные.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Экшен (Шульдих. Йоджи. PG)

— Заждался меня? — рыкнул Йоджи, глядя в лицо Шульдиху, и взмахнул рукой.

Тот скорчил гримасу и исчез, неуловимым движением отскочил в сторону. Проволока впустую просвистела в воздухе. Полыхнуло рыжим: Шульдих развернулся и понёсся по коридору.

Йоджи рыкнул и бросился за ним, на ходу сматывая проволоку обратно в часы.

— Балинез докладывает. В здании Шварц, — просипел он в переговорное устройство. — Веду преследование.


	2. 2. Ангст (Шульдих. Фарфарелло. PG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Angst» — это сильные переживания, физические, но чаще духовные страдания персонажа, в фанфике присутствуют депрессивные мотивы и какие-то драматические события.

Шульдих не любил заботиться о Фарфарелло, когда у того бывали приступы. Но не Кроуфорду же этим заниматься. И не молчаливому нелюдимому Наги. Поэтому оставался только...

— Заждался меня? — спросил он, спускаясь в подвал. Ответа Шульдих не ждал, сейчас Фарфарелло не мог говорить; с кляпом во рту не очень-то поразговариваешь.

Но Шульдих не мог молчать, тишина действовала на него гнетуще. Тишина и — мысли с оттенком кровавых молитв, боли и гнева. Когда у Фарфарелло съезжали катушки, Шульдих старался блокировать свой разум.

Сейчас Фарфарелло был похож на куколку бабочки. Связанный, подвешенный вниз головой на крюке к потолку. Чем не бабочка? Адский мотылёк.

Заслышав голос Шульдиха, Фарфарелло медленно открыл свой единственный глаз. Шульдих осторожно "прислушался" к его мыслям. Сейчас разум Фарфарелло — бушующий океан сумасшествия — покрывала тонкая плёнка спокойствия и смирения. Лучше и быть не могло.

— Пора тебя выпускать, — сказал Шульдих, подходя к подъёмному механизму у дальней стены. Нажал кнопку, и цепь с крюком медленно начала опускаться с потолка.


	3. 3. Deathfic (Фарфарелло. ОЖМ, ОМП, NC-17 за кровь и мат)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Deathfic» — фанфик, в котором один или несколько героев умирают.

— Pater noster... — бормотал Фарфарелло, — ...qui es in caelis...

У священника были безумные глаза и искривлённый в немом крике рот. Фарфарелло резал его плоть — уже мёртвую, но ещё горячую, он выпускал на волю очередную лживую душу, чтобы та поднялась к Небу и поведала Ему о своей боли. Быть может, тогда Он спустится и накажет Фарфарелло? Пусть только посмеет. Фарфарелло ждёт Его.

— ...sanctificetur nomen tuum — дрожащим голосом проговорил Фарфарелло. — Да не святится имя твоё, сын шлюхи и лживый обманщик! Да не прибудет царствие твоё! Да не будет воля твоя!

С каждым словом он вонзал окровавленный стилет в тело священника, и тело вздрагивало, будто было ещё живое. На лице Фарфарелло то и дело попадали брызги крови. Хорошо.

— Святый Боже, — услышал вдруг Фарфарелло и обернулся на голос.

Двустволку держала хрупкая на вид монахиня. Ну надо же. Фарфарелло осклабился, чувствуя, как подсыхающая на лице кровь стягивает его кожу. Сейчас он убьёт и эту девку. Всех убьёт.

Он развернулся, собираясь настичь свою жертву одним прыжком. Грянул выстрел.

Фарфарелло показалось, что полыхнуло пламя, обожгло его невидимой болью, оттолкнуло назад и опрокинуло навзничь.  
Какое странное ощущение.

— Господи, прости, я убила его... Господи прости...

Визгливый голос шлюхи постепенно слабел.

Вскоре Фарфарелло умер.


	4. 4. Кроссовер (Вайсс. Экшен, мистика, кроссовер с миром "Дозоров" Лукьяненко, PG)

— Сдавайся, ведьма! Ночной дозор! — выкрикнул Кен и лязгнул багнаками.

Ая зашипел даже. И зачем было так орать?

Кицунэ вместо того, чтобы "сдаваться", перекинулась в рыжего зверя чуть крупнее собаки и понеслась по комнате, сшибая со столов тарелки с какими-то сушёными травами. Взмахнув тремя хвостами, кицунэ забралась на стену, и на пол попадали картины и амулеты. Грохот стоял...

В центре комнаты, скорчившись в нарисованным углём пентаграмме, лежала девушка. Обычный человек, без каких-либо способностей, уж Ая на глаз чувствовал такие вещи. Нарушение было налицо. Теперь нарушительницу нужно было поймать.

— Стой, гадина! Держи её, уйдёт! — закричал Кен и сам же ринулся вперёд, запинаясь о коврик у входной двери. Кицунэ резко затормозила под самым потолком и вспрыгнула Кену на загривок. Ая только посильнее сжал рукоять катаны. Не рубить же обоих.

— Ну что, заждались меня? А вот и дядюшка Йоджи! — раздался с лестницы голос этого несчастного курильщика. Балинез только-только добрался до квартиры. Пятый этаж — это не страшно, пусть не заливает. Лентяй и халявщик.

Ведьма выскочила наружу, ловко вильнула у Йоджи под ногами, взгромоздилась на перила и поехала вниз. Вот тебе и зверь.

— Ах ты, зараза!.. — раздался вопль Йоджи. — Оми! Оми, слышишь меня? Она убегает, лови тварь!

И так было ясно, что ведьму они упустили.

— С Персией сами будете объясняться, — припечатал Ая, пока Кен, покряхтывая, поднимался с пола.

Жертва кицунэ застонала, не приходя в сознание. У девушки были тёмные волосы, заплетённые в две косички. Она чем-то неуловимо напомнила Ае сестрёнку.


	5. 5. Дарк (Кен. Экшен, NC-17 за кровищу)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Dark», «Darkfic» — рассказ с огромным количеством смертей и жестокостей.

— Заждался меня, сволочь? — процедил сквозь зубы Кен, вспарывая кишки одному из боевиков.

Лезвия багнака пропороли тонкий бронежилет, вонзились в живот. Кен разжал кулак, отпихнул от себя подыхающего и резко развернулся, выбросив вперёд левую руку. Задел горло второго боевика, но не убил, только порвал трахею. Пришлось добивать. Кровища — веером, чуть не поскользнулся на изгаженном полу.

От прорванного кишечника трупа уже смердело. Кен привычно не обратил на запах никакого внимания. Проверил только, свободно ли лезвия выскакивают из перчаток, и двинулся дальше.


	6. 6. Флафф (Ая/Йоджи, PG-13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Fluff» — это тёплые, ничем не омрачённые отношения между персонажами.

— Заждался меня? — спросил Йоджи, появляясь на пороге комнаты с миской попкорна.

Ая повернул голову от телевизора и мимолётно улыбнулся.

— Иди сюда, сейчас начнётся, — позвал он.

Йоджи поставил попкон на низкий журнальный столик и присел на диван рядом с Аей. Приобнял его за плечи.

— Котёнок мой, — пробормотал он, легонько целуя Аю в щёку.

Ая пихнул его в бок.

— Ай! Ещё и царапается! — в голосе Йоджи не слышалось недовольства.


	7. 7. Hurt/comfort (Кроуфорд/Шульдих, PG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Hurt/comfort» — фанфик, в котором один персонаж, так или иначе, страдает, а другой приходит ему на помощь.

Шульдих где-то потерял белоснежный френч и теперь сидел на берегу, обхватив себя за плечи, и трясся от холода. Тонкая, намокшая в морской воде рубашка липла к телу и совершенно не грела.

Плевать на холод. Он должен был осознать то, что всё закончилось. Что Старейшин больше нет. Что Шварц теперь сами себе хозяева. Поэтому он сидел на берегу и смотрел на светлеющее у горизонта море. Токийский залив, который стал для чокнутых стариков их могилой.

Кроуфорд подошёл, тяжело припечатывая гальку каблуками.

— Что, уже пора? Неужто заждался меня? — кривя лицо в усталой усмешке, спросил Шульдих. — Я сейчас. Сейчас иду.

Ни слова не говоря, Кроуфорд стянул со своих плеч пиджак и накинул Шульдиху на плечи.

Пиджак оказался тёплым. Шульдих вцепился в него обеими руками.


	8. 8. PWP (Наги/Мамору, NC-17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «PWP» (от англ. Porn without Plot — порнография без сюжета или от англ. Plot, what Plot? — Сюжет? Какой сюжет? — бессюжетная порнография, незатейливый минимальный сюжет, где основной упор делается на постельные сцены.

Наги двигался короткими толчками, тяжело ловя воздух пересохшим ртом. Телекинез рвался на свободу, но терять контроль нельзя было ни в коем случае. Это сводило с ума. Ведь Мамору был такой горячий, такой узкий, что сдержанность Наги таяла с каждой минутой.

Наги закусил губу, толкнулся вперёд изо всех сил, и Мамору застонал, заметался под ним, прогибаясь в пояснице. Наги показалось, что Мамору сейчас просто переломится пополам, подставляясь под его член.

— ...больше не могу, — прошептал Наги, — кончу сейчас...

— Я тоже... Вместе... Давай... — выдавил Мамору в перерыве между толчками.

— Заждался меня? — Наги приник к нему тесно-тесно, вжался, распластывая под собою. Кажется, даже обхватил телекинезом. Наги уже совсем ничего не соображал.

Мамору вскрикнул, стиснул его внутри, и перед глазами Наги взорвались звёзды.


	9. 9. Domestic discipline (Йоджи/Ая, NC-17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Domestic disciplin» — фанфик, в котором присутствуют телесные наказания. Как правило, в таких фанфиках один из сексуальных партнёров избивает другого, когда тот (та) делает что-то неправильно.

— Ну что, заждался меня? — спросил Йоджи, спускаясь по лестнице в подвал.

Ая был обнажён и связан, его руки охватывали кожаные наручники, привязанные к цепи на потолке, а ноги, широко разведённые в стороны, удерживала распорка. Говорить он не мог из-за шарика-кляпа, который крепился ремешками на затылке. Впрочем, Йоджи и не требовалось, чтобы Ая говорил.

— Да я гляжу, тебе это нравится, — продолжал Йоджи, обойдя его кругом.

Член Аи окреп и стоял почти вертикально.

Йоджи взял со спинки дивана узкий кожаный ремень и зашёл Ае за спину. Возможно, Фудзимии это и правда нравилось. Или всё дело было в вибрирующей анальной пробке, которую Йоджи сам час назад вставил Ае в задницу. Постоянная стимуляция простаты. Йоджи считал, что от такого и у мёртвого встанет.

— Кто сегодня грубил покупателям, а? — спросил Йоджи, прикоснувшись к Аиной спине.

Ая вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Кого нужно наказать?

Без предупреждения, Йоджи коротко размахнулся и ударил. Фудзимия глухо вскрикнул и дёрнулся всем телом. Йоджи без перерыва ударил снова. И ещё. Ремень не рассекал кожу, но жалил её, оставляя на бледной спине Аи алые полосы. Снова и снова.

— Кто был плохим мальчиком? — спросил Йоджи, переводя дыхание.

Он прижался к Ае со спины, пахом вжался в его задницу, где до сих пор тихо гудела и вибрировала анальная пробка.

Ая протяжно замычал и выгнулся, прислоняясь затылком к плечу Йоджи. Чёрт.

Йоджи завёл руку вперёд и обхватил его напряжённый член крепкими пальцами.

— Хочешь кончить, Ая?.. — спросил он хриплым голосом. — Попроси меня. Ну давай.

Ая застонал снова. Этого было достаточно.


	10. 10. Кинк (Кен/Йоджи, PG—PG-13)

Когда Йоджи курил, Кен просто зависал. Мысли вылетали из головы, будто по ней, — по голове — долбанули футбольным мячом. Йоджи брал губами сигаретный фильтр, втягивал щёки, делая затяжку, и Кен плыл, будто по воздуху. Губы Йоджи и его пальцы, сжимавшие сигарету, казались самым невозможным зрелищем, которое только может существовать на этом свете. Нельзя таким быть. Это просто преступление.

Тем более что Кену не нравились парни. И он был за здоровый образ жизни.

Но губы Йоджи... Мягкие и будто податливые на вид, но чётко очерченные, с характером. Чуть полноватая нижняя и слегка вздёрнутая верхняя. И сигарета. Обязательно сигарета между ними.

Вот сейчас губы шевельнулись, а Кен даже не расслышал, что Йоджи ему сказал. Пришлось переспрашивать:

— Что?

— Заждался меня, говорю? — Йоджи тащил в руках ящик с цветами. Они закупали хризантемы для Конеко. Поставив цветы в кузов фургончика, Йоджи тут же схватился за сигарету. Защёлкал зажигалкой, высекая сперва искру, а после — огонёк. И коротко сильно затянулся, прикрывая глаза.

— Что смотришь-то? Неужто влюбился? — поинтересовался Йоджи, внимательно разглядывая Кена из-под полуопущенных век.

— А сделай так ещё, — попросил Кен, ничего не соображая. Ну что с того, если он просто посмотрит?

Губы Йоджи, словно дразня, усмехнулись.

— Извращенец, — прозвучало мягко и совсем без укора.

Кен густо покраснел.


	11. 11. AU (Ая-тян, Оми, Фарфарелло, Йоджи. Гейм-AU, PG-13 за мат)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «AU» (от англ. Alternative Universal) — есть значимые расхождения и противоречия с каноном оригинала.

— Ну чё, заждались меня, паскуды?! — зазвенело в наушниках, и Ая быстро сдёрнула их с головы. Потом посмотрела на маленькую фигурку на экране монитора и прочитала ник: _Фарфарелло_. Вздохнула, сделала звук потише и снова надела гарнитуру. Потом начала быстро-быстро печатать в личку Оми:  
  
«Оми, на фига ты принял в пати этого берсерка? Он же неадекват!»  
  
Оми молчал где-то с минуту, а потом в пм Ае пришли извиняющиеся смайлики и сообщение:  
  
«Он сказал, что у него проги есть. Можем босса багнуть... К тому же, у него друзья в топ-клане...»  
  
Над головой _Фарфарелло_ действительно был значок клана: чёрная иконка и надпись "Шварц". Ая с Оми сидели в собственноручно созданном клане "Котята". Ну и что, что нубы? Главное, их с Оми всё устраивало.  
  
— Читеры сраные, — пробормотала Ая себе под нос. Тихо. Чтобы в скайпе не услышали.  
  
«Ладно, хиль этого придурка лучше. Я постараюсь только по ассисту и не переагривать...»  
  
«Я могу и стрелой, если что», — похоже, Оми обиделся. Он всё время пытался доказать, что жрецы — не просто ходячая аптека, что они вполне способны и в пвп участвовать и соло боссов танчить под собственным хилом.  
  
«Знаю, что можешь. Но лучше лечи этого мудака и не отвлекайся. Подохнет ещё, говна не оберёшься».  
  
Жрец Оми с ником _Бомбей_ побежал вслед за _Фарфарелло_ , на ходу кастуя бафы на реген хп. Заварил кашу, пусть теперь и расхлёбывает. Ну ладно. Ая тоже хороша. Зачем согласилась на конфу в скайпе?  
  
Новая локация представляла собой какой-то маяк с кучей подземных уровней. Нужно было уничтожить трёх боссов, и _Фарфарелло_ сказал, что сможет руководить их патей по скайпу. Хотя на деле оказался просто несдержанным психом. Никакого толкового руководства от него не поступало. Берсерк — точно его чар, по характеру они очень похожи.  
  
Вместо ника в скайпе у _Фарфарелло_ стояла одинокая буква J. Ая фыркнула. Небось, очередной фанат «Людей в чёрном».  
  
Её мечник _Абиссинец_ шёл последним, охраняя _Бомбея_. Оми играл совсем недавно, мог где-то напортачить. Да и чар у него, на самом деле, слабый. Робнику ни за что не выдержать атаку моба-физика.  
  
«С мира просится ещё один, — написал Оми в пм. — Ник _Балинез_ , раса сирена».  
  
«Зачем нам певун в пати? Будет только подыхать».  
  
«Пуху шифтанул. Похоже, хай лвл», — гнул своё Оми.  
  
Чар с высоким уровнем, в принципе, им бы не помешал. Да и урон у сирен был высокий, правда хп мало. Дамажили они знатно, но без хила быстро помирали.  
  
«Ок, бери, — отстучала Ая сообщение и вздохнула. — Если что, тебе же и ресать».  
  
Оми, лидер пати, принял _Балинеза_ в группу. Как только тот портанулся в данж и добежал до пати, Ая тут же начала просматривать его шмот. Скривилась. Похоже, этот _Балинез_ был жутким донатом. Рарный шмот, пуха, явно купленная за реальное бабло. Интересно, зачем парень вкладывает бабки в тупую компьютерную игрушку. Хотя нет, не интересно. Не Аино это дело.  
  
«Ну что, баф и го? — жизнерадостные смайлы _Балинеза_ улыбались с экрана в общем чате. — И в конфу меня добавьте, если в скайпе сидите».  
  
Спустя минуту в наушниках раздался новый мужской голос:  
  
— Привет всем, это _Балинез_.  
  
Ая поздоровалась в ответ.  
  
— Ух ты, девушка?! — удивился _Балинез_. — А почему парнем играешь? Кстати... тебе уже есть восемнадцать?  
  
В пм к ней полетели смайлы, многозначительно подёргивающие бровями.  
  
Ая потёрла висок. Кажется, у неё начинался очередной приступ мигрени. Наверное, нужно меньше сидеть за компом.


	12. 12. Сонгфик (Йоджи. Ая. PG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Song-fic» — фанфик, в котором часто используется какая-либо песня (не авторства создателя фанфика).

— На пороге ве-е-етер... Заждался меня-а-а-а... — нестройным голосом выводил Йоджи.

Он был пьян. Ну просто очень. Пьян настолько, что взгляд сам собой соскальзывал с дверного проёма, в котором стоял Фудзимия. Самих Фудзимий было двое. Йоджи отстранённо подумал, что два Фудзимии — это слишком. Потом догадался, что ему это просто кажется, и махнул рукой, отгоняя морок.

Песня лилась дальше, и ей нужно было дать выход.

— И мы вернёмся-а-а-а домой со щи-и-итом, а, может быть, на щите-е-е-е... Го-о-оре ты моё от ума-а-а... Когда же ты научишься... — нет, последнее было точно не оттуда.

Дальше слова путались, но Йоджи помнил, что там ещё что-то про сердце. Сердце — это важно. И про то, что миром правит любовь.

— Ая, ты понимаешь? Любовь! — сказал он без особой, впрочем, надежды. Ая никогда не понимал... Вот и в этот раз он ничего не ответил, а просто молча потянул его за собой и захлопнул дверь на улицу.

— Пойдём, Йоджи. Про любовь потом расскажешь, — голос Аи звучал как-то устало. Йоджи даже замолчал и тут же позабыл слова песни. Вот вечно Ая так.

— Кайфоломщик, — обиженно бросил Йоджи, повисая у него на плече.


	13. 13. OOC (Кроуфорд. Шульдих. Наги. PG-13 за мат)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «OOC» (от англ. Out Of Character) — есть значимые расхождения и противоречия с характерами персонажей оригинального произведении.

Дверь в кабинет была открыла, но всё равно раздался стук. Кроуфорд обернулся и прищурился. На пороге маячило какое-то зелёное пятно. Кроуфорд догадался, что нужно надеть очки, и пятно превратилось в Шульдиха с зелёными волосами и в зелёном френче. За спиной Шульдиха прятался Наги.

— Только не говори, будто заждался меня, — фыркнул Кроуфорд и крепче сжал в руке стакан с виски. — Видел я это ваше будущее, всё пройдёт нормально.

— Такатори-сама сказал, что должны присутствовать все четверо, — возразил Шульдих.

— Ебал я вашего Такатори-сама, — развязно заявил Кроуфорд с удовольствием замечая, как глаза Наги округлились в удивлении.

Когда Кроуфорд заглядывал в будущее, он узнавал не только ближайшие события, он видел сразу на многие годы вперёд. Присутствовал при смерти тех людей, с которыми ещё не был знаком, старился и умирал сам, и знание будущего тяжким грузом висело на его плечах. Виски помогало. Хотя бы немного. Правда из-за него Кроуфорду предстояло скончаться в сорок семь от цирроза печени. Он не возражал. Чем раньше, тем лучше... Всё равно такую жизнь и врагу не пожелаешь...

— Наги, действуй, — решительно произнёс Шульдих, и маленький телекинетик выступил из-за его спины и вытянул руку.

Стакан выскользнул из пальцев Кроуфорда и отлетел к дальней стене. Сам Кроуфорд вылетел из кресла и поплыл по воздуху к выходу.

— Да ладно?! — рассмеялся Кроуфорд. — Правда что ли? Бунт на корабле?

А потом приумолк, размышляя, как может измениться будущее в связи с этим поступком Шульдиха. Неужто ему придётся бросить пить? Он потеряет возможность руководить Шварц?

— В ванную его, — продолжал распоряжаться Шульдих. — Пусть протрезвеет. У нас сорок минут до выхода.


	14. 14. Джен (Оми Цукиёно. Вайсс.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Gen» (от англ. general audience) — любовная линия отсутствует или малозначимая.

Оми очень устал, сегодня по английскому языку у них в школе была контрольная, а вечером должна была прийти Манкс, принести очередную миссию от Персии. Нет, Оми не возражал против миссий. В конце концов, он был уже взрослый. И помогал очищать мир от всяких моральных уродов. Но сегодня он просто устал. Похоже, планирование миссии затянется допоздна. А ему ещё готовить доклад по химии.

— Заждались меня? — с порога выкрикнул Кен.

Сегодня была его очередь готовить. Но Кен никогда ничего не готовил, он просто покупал еду в ближайшем фастфуде. Хорошо ещё, что это были не гамбургеры, которые предпочитал покупать Ая, а обычная китайская еда. Например, утку в кисло-сладком соусе с ананасами Оми даже любил. А гамбургеры... Наверное, он их наелся на много лет вперёд.

— Парни налетай! — снова заорал Кен уже из кухни.

Стоило поторопиться, а то действительно ничего не останется. Оми услышал, как по лестнице спускается Йоджи и тоже отправился на кухню.


	15. 15. Гет (Ая/Сакура. Йоджи. Вайсс. PG-13)

«Ая-сан... Я вас люблю!» — всё звенело в ушах Аи, когда он входил в Конеко.

Признание Сакуры тяжело было выслушать, потому что он ничем не мог на него ответить. Девочке не нужен убийца с кровавыми руками. Тем более, Сакура напоминала ему сестру. К тому же, у них слишком большая разница в возрасте. И всё же...

И всё же Ае так хотелось ответить на её чувства. Обнять, прижать к себе и даже поцеловать. Помочь хотя бы на время позабыть о том, что в мире полно несправедливости, обмана и лжи. Бедная девушка не видела от жизни ничего хорошего. Так почему бы ему не...

Сколько лет он не касался женского тела? Ая стиснул кулаки.

Он не должен. Он не имеет права. Сакура навечно останется в его сердце, но он и пальцем не посмеет прикоснуться к ней.  
Он спустился в подвал.

— Заждались меня? — спросил Ая, стараясь придать своему лицу безразличное выражение.

— Привет, ловелас, — ехидно ответил Йоджи. — Ну как девчонка? Хороша, да?

— Не твоего ума дело, — уронил Ая, помрачнев.

Оми и Кена тут же как ветром сдуло. Вот только Йоджи, похоже, намёков не понимал. Охоч до любой юбки. В его глазах Ая разглядел зависть.


	16. 16. Гендерсвитч (Кроуфорд/fem!Фудзимия Ая, PG)

— Даже не знаю, что и сказать, — сказал Кроуфорд, обернувшись.

На Ае было облегающее зелёное платье из натурального шёлка. Ая покрутилась, продемонстрировав оголённую спину и полное отсутствие лифчика. Кроуфорд сглотнул. Он должен сосредоточиться на деле. Дело прежде всего.

— Скажи, что заждался меня, — подсказала Ая, натягивая на руки тонкие шёлковые перчатки в тон к платью.

В низком, грудном голосе Аи проскользнула насмешливая нотка. Или так только казалось. С Аей Кроуфорд никогда не знал, чего ждать и на что рассчитывать. И никакое предвидение не помогало. Нельзя же использовать дар поминутно! Иногда Ая была стервой, иногда — горячей тигрицей, и Кроуфорд терял себя, находясь с нею рядом. Так было с тех пор, как они впервые встретились. Ну кто ещё может метать катану в вертолёт? Только самая потрясающая на свете женщина.

— Да. Верно. Я тебя заждался, — горло Кроуфорда пересохло, и хотелось откашляться, но он сдерживался. Он должен вести себя как обычно. Ая ведь... Это просто Ая. У них с Вайсс совместная миссия, и ничего больше. — А где твоя катана? — нашёлся вдруг Кроуфорд.

— Оми спрячет её в стенной панели возле нашего столика.

— Хорошо, — Кроуфорд поправил очки на переносице и подал своей даме руку. — Пойдём?


	17. 17. Кроссдрессинг (Кен. Ая. Оми. PG)

— Блин, Ая. Я не могу, — промямлил Кен, сжимая в руках женскую юбку, свитерок и лифчик.

— Так надо, Кен. Уже всё решено. Ты единственный подходишь по росту и... — тут Ая слегка замялся. — По росту и размеру.

Зазвонил телефон, и Ая отвернулся. Кену показалось, что на лице его проступило облегчение. Мол, не нужно возиться с ним, когда можно отвлечься на звонок.

Звонившим был Оми, и Кен очень хорошо слышал его голос, несмотря на то, что Ая стоял в паре метров от него.

— Парни, вы где? Шмотки подошли? Всё в порядке?

Ая сунул Кену трубку в руку.

— Алло, Оми? Всё... нормально, — покривил душой Кен. — Сейчас будем готовы.

— Давайте. Как бы не опоздать.

— Что, Оми, заждался меня? Не терпится посмотреть на Кен-кена в женских тряпках? — он нервничал. Потому что иначе он никогда бы не стал так шутить. Пошлые шутки в стиле Йоджи — фу.

— Придурок, — прошипел Оми после секундного замешательства.

Кен заставил себя рассмеяться.

Он точно придурок.

— Ладно, увидимся, — он нажал отбой и перевёл взгляд на лифчик.


	18. 18. Вписка (Шульдих. Автор.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вписка - автор «вписывает» себя в контекст фика.

— Привет, касатик. Заждался меня? — спросил автор у скучающего Шульдиха.

— Да не больно-то и хотелось, — хмыкнул немец.

— Не груби, — автор оскорбился. — А то ведь могу и ООС написать. Или шлюхой тебя сделать. Фандом вон, до сих пор колбасит.

— Да уж, ты можешь, не спорю, — Шульдих выразительно посмотрел автору в глаза, давая понять, что чужие мысли-то он читать не разучился.

— А самому бы тебе чего хотелось? — спросил автор. — Порнухи? Приключений? Ангста может? Только учти, приключения я не очень умею.

— Хм, — Шульдих ненадолго задумался, а после расплылся в улыбке. — Напиши лучше что-нибудь про Кроуфорда с Кудо. А меня не трогай. Ну как? Договорились?

Теперь настал черёд автора задуматься.


	19. 19. Слэш (Ая/Наги, PG-13. Написано для Светлячка, чтобы закрыть старый долг...)

— Ты меня уже совсем заждался, — Ая подошёл почти неслышно. И если бы Наги не ощущал движение воздуха своим телекинезом, можно было бы и испугаться.

— Чего крадёшься? — недовольно пробормотал Наги, зевая и потирая заспанные глаза рукой.

Да, он прикорнул за столом в ожидании, пока Ая проверит сегодняшние контрольные работы. Сильно хотелось спать, сказывался длительный перелёт из Японии в Америку. Но ещё сильнее хотелось другого. Наги потянулся к Ае, обнимая за плечи, стягивая прочь очки-половинки для чтения...

— Неужели тебе так нравится преподавать историю маленьким американцам? — спросил Наги, когда его стиснули в крепких объятиях. Именно так, как было нужно.

— Неужели тебе так нравится работать телохранителем у Мамору Такатори? — в тон ему произнёс Ая. Потом отобрал у него очки и отошёл в сторону ванной. Ответа он и не ждал. Всё уже давным-давно было обговорено раньше.

— Я здесь на три дня, — сказал Наги, провожая его взглядом. И только поэтому успел заметить, как Ая кивнул.

Педантичный зануда этот Ая. Пока не почистит зубы и не умоется перед сном, в кровать не пойдёт. Придётся Наги ещё подождать.

— А помнишь, как ты преподавал в Академии Коа? — спросил вдруг Наги.

— Там была миссия, — ответил Ая.

— Ты потребовал, чтобы я привёл родителей в школу.

Ая улыбнулся.

— И я заявился к тебе вечером, чтобы узнать, действительно ли ты хочешь увидеться с Кроуфордом и Шульдихом.

— А потом был наш первый раз, — добавил Ая, откладывая на край раковины тюбик с зубной пастой.

— Точно, — Наги улыбнулся. Это и правда было приятное воспоминание.

— Я скоро приду, — пообещал Ая.

Наги ощутил, что волнуется.


	20. 20. Smarm (Наги. Фарфарелло. PG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Smarm» — фанфик, в котором один персонаж дает понять, словом или делом, как важна для него дружба (без намека на романтические или сексуальные отношения) с другим персонажем.

Наги не боялся. Фарфарелло ничего не мог ему сделать. Тем более связанный. Что сможет сделать человек с ножами такому телекинетику, как он, Наги? Разумеется, ничего.

Впрочем, нет. Если бы Наги на самом деле не боялся его, связанного кровожадного сумасшедшего, он бы входил в комнату к берсерку, широко распахивая дверь со словами «Заждался меня?»

Но он проскальзывал внутрь, тихо постучав и едва приоткрыв дверь. Так что, наверное, у стороннего наблюдателя могло создаться впечатление, будто Наги боится.

Шульдих вот так и думал. Должно быть, поэтому и заставлял его кормить Фарфарелло два раза в день во время приступов, когда берсерк был связан. Сперва следовало скормить Фарфарелло тарелку рисовой каши. А после — пару маленьких белых таблеток. Фарфарелло аккуратно брал их губами, проглатывал без воды и никогда ничего не говорил.

Но не в этот раз.

Наги не ожидал.

Что Фарфарелло поднимет на него взгляд и хриплым, каркающим голосом скажет:

— Спасибо тебе за то, что ты для меня делаешь.

Наги сделалось стыдно. Потому что он так и не придумал, что на это ответить.

Но с тех пор он уже никогда не боялся.


End file.
